The separation, purification, concentration, quantification, and/or extraction of charged analytes, such as, e.g., biomolecules and/or deoxyribonucleic acid (i.e., DNA), from crude samples remains a technical and practical challenge. For example, crude samples may contain environmental contaminants, such as, e.g., soil, blood, bacteria, particulate material, cell detritus, and/or ionic species, and/or biomolecule inhibitors, such as, e.g., qPCR inhibitors such as polymerase inhibitors, which complicate analysis thereof. Additionally, conventional apparatus and/or techniques for analyzing crude samples are generally labor intensive, time consuming, and/or require access to a laboratory, skilled technicians, and/or specialized equipment. Moreover, such apparatus and/or techniques typically deliver the purified analytes, such as, e.g., DNA, in small fluid volumes, such as, e.g., about 50 μL, which limits further analysis thereof. Further, conventional apparatus and/or methods for separation of charged analytes from crude samples may require pre-separation and/or post-separation sample preparation steps, such as, e.g., filtration, centrifugation, and/or precipitation. Such further sample preparation steps may reduce the quantity of charged analytes delivered from the sample and may also lower the final concentration of charged analytes. The reduction of both quantity and concentration of delivered charged analytes can negatively impact the likelihood of further post-separation analyses, such as, e.g., in the case of DNA, short tandem repeat (i.e., STR) analysis for human identification. Accordingly, additional embodiments of apparatus for separating, purifying, concentrating, quantifying, and/or extracting charged analytes and methods thereof are desired.